


Morning Visitor

by Brightbear



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-21
Updated: 2006-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightbear/pseuds/Brightbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch has an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Visitor

Adrian lounged on the narrow front porch of a modest house, willing his nervousness away. He stared out at the waters of the canal, trying not to plan the impending conversation in too much detail. Even if anybody else had been awake this long before sunrise, there wasn't enough light to see them by. The only sound came from the water lapping at the edges of the canal. A slightly rotten smell wafted up from it, warning him not to expect too much of a view during the daylight hours.

He swivelled his head sharply at the soft slap of sneakers approaching through the empty streets. He tried to stay relaxed but his legs curled up of their own accord. He stared intently into the darkness until the cause of the sound jogged into view. The first thing Adrian's eyes made out was the blond head, bowed with the exertion. As the runner moved closer, Adrian could make out the navy tracksuit that blended too well with the darkness. The long legs were moving in an easy, familiar rhythm but the shoulders were more hunched than Adrian remembered.

The runner kept his eyes to the ground and was almost to the front gate of the house before he noticed Adrian. The change from jog to tired walk marked the moment the runner spotted him. The sudden pause mid-step marked the moment he was actually recognised. Adrian scrambled to his feet, ignoring the tingle in his groin. His body remembered too well.  
"Hello, Ken," said Adrian, thinking it was too bland a greeting.  
The runner, Ken Hutchinson, breathed in and out heavily as he studied Adrian. His gaze moved from Adrian's face, down to his feet and back again.

Still saying nothing, Hutchinson reached out a hand to open the gate. He walked through it, keeping his eyes locked on his unexpected visitor. He shut the gate behind him and walked onto the porch to face Adrian.  
"Hello, Adrian," said Hutchinson, and Adrian heard far too much in the words.  
In the pause that followed, Hutchinson raised a trembling hand to wipe sweat from his eyes.  
"Been a long time," offered Hutchinson cautiously.  
"I'm in a little trouble, Ken," blurted Adrian. "Can I come in?"

Hutchinson's expression didn't change and Adrian worried he'd blown it already. Then there was a casual shrug of the shoulders and Hutchinson unlocked the front door with his key. He held it open and motioned Adrian inside with his head. Adrian stepped through, feeling the overly cautious placement of a hand on his back. He took several steps into the house and stopped. The wide main room seemed to double as bedroom and living area so a bed occupied a good portion of the far wall. It was difficult to make out more about the room with the lights off.

He heard Hutchinson come in, shutting the door behind the both of them.  
"You're in," said Hutchinson quietly.  
"Yes," said Adrian, turning to face the other man. "Thank you."  
Adrian paused, out of words, and just looked at Hutchinson. The other man shifted uneasily and ran a hand through sweaty hair. Hutchinson dropped his gaze to the carpet and walked forward.

Startled, Adrian stumbled back a few steps but Hutchinson passed him, flicked on the lights and walked on into the kitchen. Blinking at the new brightness, Adrian was left alone in the main room. He looked around again, noting the plants, the guitar case, the bookcase and the complete absence of Hutchinson's wedding photographs. In fact, nothing in the small house betrayed the presence of another occupant - female or otherwise.

The blender turned on in the kitchen and the main room was suddenly too quiet and empty. He walked through to the kitchen, stopping uncertainly. Hutchinson stood with his back to Adrian, adding ingredients to the blender.  
"I'm sorry to turn up unannounced...," began Adrian.  
The blender whizzed to life and drowned out his words.

When the blender stopped, Hutchinson poured the drink into a glass and turned to face Adrian. He held the glass tightly against his body as he focused on a point just over Adrian's left shoulder.  
"I have to work today," said Hutchinson softly. "So make it quick."  
"I'm seeing someone," Adrian started again.  
Hutchinson's gaze snapped up to meet his.  
"He's the one who's in trouble," explained Adrian. "Not me."  
"I see," said Hutchinson flatly.

"There are these pigs... I mean, c-cops," continued Adrian, stammering at the unintended insult. "They don't like my guy. They say it's cause he's a lowlife but I reckon it's cause they know he's a fag."  
Hutchinson sighed and slumped against the counter, still clutching his glass.  
"Is he dirty?"  
"Not really."  
"Define _not really_."  
"He didn't do what they said he did."  
"But he did something else?"

The aggressive questioning reminded Adrian firmly of what Hutchinson did for a living. He backed off a few steps until he hit the wall. Hutchinson followed with his eyes, the piercing intensity still there.  
"I can't help unless I know," said Hutchinson.  
"A wallet. He took a wallet," confessed Adrian. "But they're saying he raped a girl. They know he's a fag, they know he didn't do it but they're saying it anyway."  
"I'll have a look but I can't promise anything."

Adrian released a shaky breath and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. It was more than he'd dared hope for. He felt light-headed across his whole upper body. He supposed he was feeling faint. He rested his head on his knees and concentrated on breathing. There was the sound of liquid being poured and then a drink was pushed into Adrian's hand.  
"Drink it," came Hutchinson's voice from overhead. "It's good for you. Lots of vitamins."  
"Not much taste," muttered Adrian.  
The other man laughed, "It's still good for you. Come on. Drink up."  
Adrian obligingly tipped the drink down his throat. The taste was mostly bland, except for the goat's milk.

"I've got to get dressed for work," said Hutchinson. "My partner will be here to pick me up in half an hour. You can stay here for a while if you need to."  
Adrian shook his head, finally looking up.  
"That's okay. I've got to get back to my man."  
Hutchinson smiled knowingly and Adrian was equally tempted both to deny and to confirm.  
"A-anyway," added Adrian. "You probably don't want your partner finding you alone at night with a strange man. He might get jealous."  
"It's morning, not night," scolded Hutchinson, fighting back a blush and cuffing Adrian gently across the head. "It'll be light soon."  
Still looking embarrassed, Hutchinson stood up and went to shower for the day. Adrian got to his feet, watching the morning rituals and at ease with the fact that he was no longer a part of it.

THE END


End file.
